


Kassandra's Story

by Pan_2000



Series: The era of prosperity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A tribute to a former writer, F/M, Finn and Rey are Married, Innuendo, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Sparring, Star Wars Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Set somewhat before "Families". Kassandra is a young woman who has heard the legends of the Galaxy she lives in. She is really eager to be a Jedi and meet her heroes in person.What happens when she actually meets them?





	1. Pedestal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starwarsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starwarsgirl).

> This is made because of a character creation contest. It's a tribute to an author we had and was quite active, but sadly she lost her account and all of her stories. Well, at least we still have her comments. Her name was Starwarsgirl, and we were big fans of each other. I managed to write an entire story with her support mostly, and I could never thank her enough for that!
> 
> Kassandra is the name of her character. I will try not to make her a Mary Sue and will certainly not sideline the Jedi or the hero of the Sequel Trilogy.
> 
> I am still reading her comments and tear up a little. I hope she comes back, she was a great author!
> 
> To anyone who is reading after TROS, this doesn't follow canon, it follows the Dimensional War which is mine. Sadly we didn't get to see Finn beat up a deity in canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Finn and Rey, it's Tuesday. For Kassandra, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday, and an even happier November!

"Aaaaah, gorgeous!" 

Finn had a very nice sleep in the bed he shares with Rey. After a loud yawn, he sees the clock. "Damn. I got up five minutes late. I have to wake Rey up, in a single hour she has to train the Jedi Padawans in the ways of the Force. He also has to wake up Lando and Mara.

He casually approaches his beautiful wife and strokes her cheeks to wake her up. Nothing. Then he touches her other pair of cheeks and she just leaves a satisfied moan. But she refuses to wake up.

"Oh, you have become more intimate with me, haven't you, Peanut?" she murmurs in her sleep.

"Aw, don't act like you did not enjoy it." He plants a kiss in her lips. That wakes a satisfied Rey up. 

Finn sighs in relief. The last time she was sleeping so heavily, this happened...

Finn (in a voice similar to a soulless machine): "I am glad you enjoy my touch, Scavenger! After all, I am better than that traitorous Stormtrooper. You belong to me, and me alone. Only I care about you."

Rey pushed him into a wall with the Force. "What have you done to him, you piece of shit? I am going to send you to Hell and your beloved god again if you come closer!"

Finn: "At least I managed to wake you up, Rey. You overslept and are half an hour late for the training. Plus, today the children have their ninth birthday!"

Finn decided never to impersonate the Asshole again. 

Afterwards, the two wake up their children and give them their breakfast. Lando has some blue milk with chocolate, while Mara has white milk with cereals. 

Mara is eager to go to the Jedi school. "This time, Lando, I WILL beat you at rock lifting!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming. We can't even beat Master Temiri together and you already want to be a Jedi."

"Well, at least I beat you in the last sparring match between us!"

"Lando! Mara! Don't be so competitive!" Rey interrupts the siblings. "If a bad guy comes after you and you are quarreling, he will destroy both of you! And you two are the biggest gifts the Force could give me!"

"So our Dad is the Force then?" Lando asks. 

"Well" Finn replies "I did force the Beast out of our lives..." 

"And you still refuse to tell us how you killed it, or even its name! Why?" 

"Because neither of you are ten yet. When you grow up, you will learn what happened that day."

Meanwhile, in the lower layers of Coruscant, a girl has to carry some packages. She manages to load all of them in a transporter without even touching them, using the Force. Her employer is pleased. 

"Bravo, Kassandra! You are the best employee I had in my entire life! If you manage to lift this boulder" he points in a heavy mehnir "single-handedly, you are promoted to supervisor and get a larger wage. If you fail, you have to keep your position for at least a year. You can use the Force, because I know how you carry our packages."

Kassandra sweats, struggles and her face turns red. She manages to lift the mehnir an inch... but then kneels, exhausted. "Damn it!"

"Failure! Don't worry, you are not fired, you only lost a chance to be promoted!"

The day passes. Kassandra finishes her job and is going home. "I failed. I have to train. To become stronger. I am not going to lose another chance." 

Soon she is ambushed by a mugger. The mugger has a blaster, but Kassandra has the Force. She is ready to confront him... but another woman lifts the criminal with the Force and tosses him to a wall. 

"You know, I could take care of him myself."

The woman steps forward. Kassandra sees her three buns, white skin and hazel eyes. "Yes, you probably could. But, a warning. If you have very much power, don't let it go to your head. There is always a bigger fish, and it will eat you if you aren't prepared. 

I thought I was invincible and needed no man in your age. And, eventually, I was feeling lonely and turned to a mass murderer, because I grew a bad judge of character. Believe me, young lass, I did pay the price. 

And I paid greatly. But that allowed me to rise and become a true Jedi Mistress. What's your name, girl?" 

Kassandra is about to squeal like a cheerleader. Her mouth is open. "It... it's Kassandra. Just Kassandra. Are you... the great Rey? Rey Skywalker? Force, I heard so many tales about you! You beat Kylo in your first fight! You helped Luke remember himself! You beat the Praetorians along with Kylo!"

"I do _not_ want to talk about the last one. Bastard used me as a pawn. I trusted him too many times. It was only fitting to send him to Hell." 

"Is it true that you escaped a very very dangerous prison under intense torture while being unarmed and pregnant?" 

"Yes. An understatement." 

Kassandra can't believe it! She is actually in front of a legend. But she has one last question. "Is it true that you managed to beat Snoke after a fair fight?" 

"Bogus! Kylo killed him to take his place."

Kassandra kneels before Rey. "Oh Grand Mistress, please, please train me in the ways of the Force!"

"First of all, no begging. Second, stand up. You sound desperate. I will train you. I never say no to anybody. But don't think everything will be handed to you. In fact, you have to struggle to find your way to the top.

I said it before and I will say it one last time. If you get too much power handed to you, you are about to learn a cruel lesson. Earn it."

Kassandra stands up. "You are right, Rey."

"Very well, Padawan Kassandra. Tomorrow, you come with us. And I may have my children greet you. Or even my husband."

"So... Finn did survive the war? I thought he was stabbed in the back in the final showdown."

"It's a long story. You really do _not_ wanna know."

"So... see you tomorrow, Grand Mistress?" 

"Yes. May the Force be with you!"

Rey returns home, where she embraces Finn and kisses his lips. He is happy to do the same to her. 

"Honey, how did your patrol go?" 

"Just another boring night. A regular robber, a new Padawan for me, nothing exceptional to be honest."

"I cooked your favorite food, Rey!"

"Really?" 

"Yes. Jakku rations!"

Rey is about to get angry, but Finn grins. "Got you! I actually cooked fern potatoes with Cushnip and some fried gorg!"

"Oh, Finn, you are adorable!"

Since Rey was no longer hungry and couldn't cope with the abundance of food, she became a little of a glutton. In front of her children and husband, she gorges herself into the table. Finn chuckles.

At night, while Lando and Mara are sleeping in their rooms, Finn and Rey are sleeping together again, the latter using the former as a pillow.

He dreams of being a hunter again, with Rey as a vampire. Rey manages to pin him down.

"W... what are you?" 

"I am a vampire, worthless human! And I will suck you to the last drop!"

"Not if I manage to thrust at you with all my might and make you scream!"

Meanwhile, Kassandra is also dreaming. She is already having a sparring match with Rey in her sleep. 

"Use the Force, Kass! You are stronger than you think! You can do it!" In the end, the two have a draw.

"Congrats, Kass! I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Grand Mistress!" 

And she manages the biggest smile in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra gets to train with the Padawans. She doesn't get to meet only her idol, Rey, but her family as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my shortest chapters. Hopefully it isn't disappointing!

The next day comes, and Kassandra has woken up early, ready to pack her things. She does so faster than she pack every day she goes to work. She is ready to board her personal transport when a young man drives in front of her home. 

"Hello there! I am Master Temiri. I used the Force to track you down and tell you not to forget your first lesson. But I see you are a little worried."

"Yeah. I have to explain to the boss that I will train as a Jedi."

"Would your boss condone that?"

"Yes. He says that I need to train in the Force for a promotion!"

"Lucky you! Most of us had crappy employers. It had become a cliche. Go to him and tell him the truth. He will realize that your training could improve your performance and give you days off for that."

Kassandra boards her ship and does what Temiri told her. The boss gives an affirmative smile.

"This could improve your performance tenfold. Your abilities aren't minimal, but they aren't refined. After a month, I want to see results. If you haven't improved, I will fire you for slacking off. Otherwise, you will finally get promoted. Have a month off and do not disappoint me, Kassandra!"

"I will not do that, boss!"

Kassandra goes back to Temiri, who listens to what happened. "Brilliant. Let's go!"

Kassandra goes to the Jedi Temple, where she sees her new classmates training with energy spheres. Among them, Lando and Mara, who are blindfolded and train against four spheres simultaneously. And perform quite well. 

Kiara and Dill, two masters who used to be Rey's apprentices, are sparring against each other. 

And in a chair, in the center of the temple, sits the Grand Mistress, Rey, with her husband, Finn, massaging her shoulders.

"Finn, after you finish with my shoulders, my feet need massaging too."

"But..."

Rey shushes him with a finger. "Yeah, they need twice."

Finn pretends to be annoyed, even though he actually enjoys rubbing every part of Rey she likes. He finishes with her shoulders, but then she stands up.

"Finn, darling, I have good news. Remember the new Padawan I told you yesterday? She is finally here!"

And she darts forward to greet her.

Finn comes a little later. Rey and Kassandra shake hands. "Welcome to the Jedi Order, Kassandra. I want to see your power and potential!" 

Kassandra hears her first trial. "Lift your package."

She does so with ease. Then she gives it to Rey using the Force. The Grand Mistress smiles. "You can join my Order. But I want to see something... everything has limits. I work every day to expand mine. Lift your ship!"

"WHAT?"

"Do or do not. There is no try."

Kassandra does her best, but fails miserably. Rey crosses her arms. "Nice try. Very nice try. But you still have a lot to learn. For today, I want you to build your own lightsaber. Its color will show which side you can really use. And your personality will affect the way you use the Force."

Rey only gives her the materials, including a kyber crystal. Before Kassandra leaves, Rey decides to show off by lifing the ship. Then she enjoys a nice foot massage by Finn before challenging Temiri, Kiara and Dill simultaenously in a sparring match. 

They accept and work as a team against the Grand Mistress. But she uses her double-bladed saberstaff to take them all on.

Predictably, the three surround her and charge simultaneously, but Rey senses them with the Force and protects herself from all angles. The Force allows her to be agile enough to last against the three Jedi.

But the three have excellent chemistry, doing attacks from various angles, distractions and combined strikes. After five rounds, Kiara and Dill force Rey into a saberlock. She is strong enough to push both of them back and then freeze them with the Force.

But Temiri leaps from behind and almost slashes Rey's shoulder. Rey responds with fast spin attacks and disarms Temiri, but he Force Pushes her right at the other two Padawans, who manage to pin her down for a moment.

But twelve years of practice have turned Rey into a warrior as powerful as her father. She leaves a battlecry and knocks all three Jedi away with the Force. They are all knocked out. 

"Congratulations, Temiri, Kiara and Dill. You made me act on impulse, like in a real fight. I am proud of your progress."

"Thank you..." Dill groans as he struggles to get up.

Kassandra returns with a green lightsaber. Rey smiles at her, as if she hasn't just been in a fight with her three best Padawans and struggled against them.

"Bravo. You passed your first test. Meet the other Padawans, from tomorrow you will spar with them, fight blindfolded againts our training spheres and lift rocks. It's fun, but repetitive.

May the Force be with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!


	3. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra starts her official training. She discovers that being a Jedi isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two chapters before were: Kassandra and Rey, Finn and Rey (with Kassandra also playing a role). Now it's mostly Kassandra and Finn, and Poe also has a scene because he is important.
> 
> By the way, anyone else sick of the cross-tagging?

Two more days have passed. Kassandra discovers than the entire Jedi Academy encourages attachments now, and sees some of the Padawans being very close friends. Sometimes, younglings fight together against the masters. Three younglings are sparring against Master Dill, who manages to easily repel all of them.

Kassandra's assignments include lifting some rocks, which she does with ease since she has been doing this for a long time, deflecting a sphere's stun bolts with her saber while blindfolded, which she manages in the second try, and sparring with a boy two years younger than her. 

After three rounds, the boy barely misses his target with a slash and Kassandra manages a jab at his stomach. 

Rey smiles at the girl. "Good! You won your first sparring match against somebody in your third day! Few Padawans actually do that. To be fair, he was younger than you. And you have used the Force before.

But... having the Force won't immediately hand you the victory. I decided to have you spar with someone not strong in the Force. Don't worry, he won't try to hurt you."

Kassandra is about to jump in happiness. She will fight somebody without the Force! This should be easy! 

"Finn, spar with her."

Kassandra looks around to see if there are any other girls around. After she realizes that Rey was talking about her, she starts shaking. 

And Finn walks in front of her. "Draw your saber."

Kassandra does it. The two bow to each other and the female Padawan charges at Finn. He effortlessly parries all of her blows and with a heavy strike he knocks her down, even though she is blocking. 

She pushes him back with the Force, but he lands on his feet and gestures to Kassandra to attack again. She does and he immediately parries before disarming her. Kassandra has only one choice. 

"You will surrender and let me win."

Finn immediately pokes her with his saber.

"You will learn how effective mind tricks are to someone who broke his conditioning by himself."

Rey stops the match. "Kassandra, well done. Nice of you not to give up. Before you feel bad, you were supposed to lose this fight. The lesson is that the Force won't hand you the victory. Ignore everything they say about me, I didn't have everything handed to me by the Force. Like Finn, I am still a human. 

He had to train and fail a lot until he defeated the Dark One with his bare hands. Even then he had help, and he isn't strong with the Force. But he worked hard, put aside his fears and kept helping others, and only after these did he destroy the Prince."

"HE DID? I never learned the ending of that tale!"

"Yes, I did. But I got killed shortly after. The only reason I am still alive is that... I earned a second chance for ending the war. Actually, third, since I had found a relic for a second life after death.

Helpful when shredded by a black hole. Remembering that still hurts."

Finn smiles. "I should have died a long time ago, but apparently Death doesn't want to touch me."

"He fears I will be jealous" Rey adds.

"I thought you got over being jealous for me.'

"I am. Well, at least there is no fangirl trying to get in your pants right now."

"A question. Why is Poe not with you?" 

"He has even more responsibilities. He is in charge of all the police and military in the Galaxy."

Speaking of Poe, he is piloting his X-Wing and attacks a pirate ship. After he disables all the cannons, the Pirate Captain drinks some Blackroot and gets on his personal ship. "I will never be arrested!"

He is about to fight, but Poe blasts the runway to prevent him from even flying. "You are under arrest! Surrender or I will blow your ship up!"

The pirate has no choice but to surrender.

Back to the Jedi Academy, Finn teaches Kassandra how to use a blaster. Since she has used one before, she manages to hit the center of the target. 

"Good job! Few do this so easily. Well... tomorrow the practice will be much harder. Now please go fight the training spheres along with the others. It's wrong for somebody to get more attention from the others."

"Why? Do you consider me special?" 

"Everyone here is special. Which means nobody is special. People are all like snowflakes. There are no snowflakes which are one and the same. But they are all six-pointed and made of water. In essence, we are all so similar, and yet so different.

So, you are as special as everyone else."

"But you... you are special."

"No. I was just another Stormtrooper doing sanitation. The only reason I ever became famous was my defection... oh yeah, and the death of a demigod at my hands. Not a lot, actually."

Kassandra didn't expect Finn to be proud of what he did. He used to only shill others. She took another mental note, to always be careful. She had Finn for modest, yet his greatest achievement went to his head.

She wishes he didn't become too overconfident in case of another threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!


	4. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Finn and Kassandra have their first mission. Time for the ultimate test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclude this because TROS is coming. If it happens to suck or have toxic messages, I will consider "The Dimensional War" canon. 
> 
> After all, admit it, trusting the man who hurt you and his family the most makes more sense to be a trick from the Evil incarnate than the key to save the Galaxy. And we all want to see Finn kicking ass.

A month has passed. Master Temiri throws a metal bar at his new apprentice. Kassandra uses her lightsaber and manages to cut it to three pieces! 

"I am impressed." Temiri comments. "You deserve a sparring match with the royal family. The first match, with the Demon-Eater, was to teach you humility."

Finn can't help but smile. This title, along with Chromeslayer, are for the only two kills he is very proud of. 

"Now, you will face his daughter. Mara Calrissian-Skywalker. It will be a hard task... you _must_ win against her!" 

Mara draws her pink lightsaber. "Let's see you fighting against all odds!" 

Kassandra draws her blue lightsaber and charges at Rey's daughter. But Mara is no slouch. She immediately parries the first blow and tries to do a riposte. Kassandra uses the Force to jump back as long as she can. But Mara also uses the Force to pull her closer and is about to do a two-handed strike. 

Kassandra parries the attack and is defending and defending for about a minute. Finally, she sees an opening and goes for a jab, but Mara ducks and aims for the legs. The younger Padawan dodges, but stumbles and a Force Push knocks her down. 

She struggles to get up and Mara points the saber close to her neck. "Surrender, Padawan. You lost."

"Not yet!" Kassandra uses the Force to push Mara away and charges with her saber. But she is fighting Rey's daughter, who parries the next strike and disarms her opponent before taking her saber. 

"The Force is with you... but you are not a Jedi yet."

"Are you a Jedi yet, Mara?" 

"Give me a break, Mom, can't I be happy I won?" 

"I would encourage you to be, but you know what happens when multiple successes go to your head."

"But the Dark One is dead. He can no longer hurt you." 

"Indeed, baby. But you are not fully trained and so even someone who isn't a Sith or a Knight of Ren or a twenty-foot monstrosity can be a threat." 

The next day, Kassandra's boss orders her to go back to her job. Even though his company is still strong, their transports had a lot more trouble since she left. 

He immediately makes her lift that heavy mehnir she couldn't move. "Let's see if you did your training."

Kassandra had plenty of experiences. She even won some sparring matches and became a respectable Padawan. Her Force powers were also amplified. 

This time, even though she stills struggles a bit and uses both hands, she manages to lift it and move it for a meter. 

The boss is impressed. "I am not a crappy boss. I reward hard work. Promotion, and you can train all you like." 

Kassandra beams happily. She is abouy to start dancing. And the boss isn't finished. "In fact, you are in charge of all our transports. You will also take a bonus if you manage to help in our safety."

The young Padawan chuckles. Did she just have everything she wanted?

But the employer is still talking. "There is always a catch, though. You see, I only promote you because you earned it. Beware, your new place will give you much more responsibilities to the company! You are now valuable, and have increased obligations to us."

Kassandra almost didn't hear it. 

Three days later, Kiara is training her padawans when the transportation company is under attack!

Kassandra demands to go. "I have responsibilities! I have to go!"

Rey and Finn look at her. "You do. And you are going to fight by our side for the first time." 

They use the Falcon and Rey is piloting. She learns the exact location of the company by Kassandra and manages to be there in under a minute. Planets are nothing for the Falcon! 

They see that the enemy isn't so easy. They are hired thugs from another company. And they are all armed. They also have a bounty hunter. Who uses a Riot Baton, a jetpack and twin blasters. 

Rey is quick to take charge. "Finn! They are in close formation!" 

Finn fires from the turret and blows up eight thugs at once. "WHOO!" 

Then the Falcon lands and the couple goes first. Rey uses her lightsaber to easily subdue every common thug remaining, while Finn takes out their snipers and Kassandra rushes with her saber to help the security droids.

The Bounty Hunter, simply known as Zapper, destroys two security droids with his blasters. Kassandra tries to slash him with her saber, but he uses his jetpack to fly high and starts shooting her. 

This is not training, and the girl knows that if she loses, she dies. She deflects all shots with her saber and uses the Force to bring the Bounty Hunter down, but his jetpack allows him to still be on air.

Kassandra lifts some rocks and hurls them at Zapper, but he manages to shoot all of them with his blasters. 

Then he finally manages to shoot the ground before her, forcing her to stumble and get shot in the shoulder.

Rey is surrounded by three thugs. Finn rushes to help her, but Rey stops him. "No! I don't need help! The young one is in trouble. Save her!"

Finn hesitates for a moment, but then goes for Kassandra. Rey proceeds to use the Force and effortlessly knock all three thugs out. 

Meanwhile, Kassandra's back is against the wall. Zapper might be no Fett, but he is still strong enough to take out a Padawan. He doesn't say a word and prepares to fire. 

BANG! 

The Bounty Hunter's jetpack is shot and he struggles to control it. Kassandra uses the Force and sends him crashing to the ground head first. 

Finn emerges, his blaster smoking. "Need a hand?" 

The girl smiles... but the Bounty Hunter gets up, his armor saving his life. His blasters are taken by Kassandra. He has only one choice. To draw his Riot Baton. He uses it to block all the blaster bolts from both Finn and Kassandra. 

The duo changes to lightsabers. They charge simultaneously, but Zapper is able to block all the attacks. His defence is strong and nearly impenetrable.

But it's only defence, he has trouble fighting a trained warrior and a Padawan simultaneously. Finally, he manages to attack Finn, but the black man blocks with his saber and forces his adversary into a weapon lock.

Even though the former Stormtrooper is stronger, he doesn't want to push the enemy back. He just offers an opening... 

And Kassandra takes it! She is the one to stab the Bounty Hunter from behind and take him out. 

"I did it! I beat a Bounty Hunter!"

"There is no 'I' in teamwork. We did it together. Good job, kid, you just finished your first mission. Your company is safe and so are many innocent civilians."

"It wasn't very easy, to be honest."

"Indeed. Most Padawans have easier first missions. Usually, there are no bounty hunters."

"But how did you know there was a Bounty Hunter?"

"We didn't. We just heard about an attack. But we always accompany the Padawans in first missions so they won't die."

Kassandra sees Rey slaying the last thug. After checking how many employees are alive, the heroes are about to leave. Thankfully, except for five security droids, there were no casualties.

Kassandra reunites with her employer and the two embrace each other. "You saved me! You saved us all, Kassandra! I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you, boss. But I didn't save you. We saved you. As a team."

As they return with the Falcon, Kassandra realizes that her adventure has just begun.

Meanwhile, Finn and Rey plan to train the former's lightsaber in the bedroom.

**THE BEGINNING.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw TROS. I still refuse to call what is wrong romantic, but the only character I didn't really like at some scenes (not all of them) was Rey. Well, a certain fucker is dead, she is free to move on with her true love. 
> 
> Do you prefer what we have got in canon or Kylo dying evil and being exposed, Rey being a Skywalker and Finn dueling the incarnation of the Dark Side? If you said the latter, you make me happy, because I am still an amateur and an underdog compared to Disney. 
> 
> Updated to counter the cross-tagging, since people would prefer Rey to be with one of the eternal damned than with her best friend.
> 
> Do you want to see another story the scale of Chaos and Inferno? If so, I will write "The Fanged God" starring the Son as the Big Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The food Finn cooked for Rey is actually canon. I took it from Wookiepedia.


End file.
